Total Eclipse
by Morrigue
Summary: A Young woman who should know better makes a wish one night a VD songfic rnThis is my first fanfic so constructive criticism is welcome, please R
1. The Spell

**Total Eclipse**

_**The Song Total Eclipse of the Heart belongs to Bonnie Tyler, Melanie is mine and Damon is unfortunately L.J. Smith's**_

_Italics are used here to represent thoughts._

**Chapter 1**

I was talking to my friend the other day about fictional characters- TV and books, who would we want to be real and why?

My friend had a rather long list, she had quite a history of fancying TV characters, I on the other hand only fancied one bloke from the telly and one character from a book.

My friend asked me if I wanted to be immortal- I said one part of me did but then if I thought about I decided that it wouldn't be a good idea- there are times as it is when I get tired of living.

The reason she asked me was that both of these blokes were immortal – Duncan MacLeod from Highlander the series who is played by Adrian Paul who is Anglo- Italian, the other one is a vampire from a series of books called The Vampire Diaries.

This is the one I told her that I wanted to walk into my world- sexy, mysterious and funny in an infuriating sort of way, a sure-fire way to get my heart broken,

But then I'm good at picking men like that, psychos, or on the rebound, or just utter assholes, but if I could nab Damon Salvatore it would be worth all the heartache that followed.

That got me thinking; I reread all four of the books and just couldn't get him out of my head. I still don't know exactly what possessed me, I'm usually quite sensible when I do my rituals and stuff- I don't do them very often but when I do it's only for two reasons-

1. A sabbat which is a major holiday like Halloween, or

2. If I have dire need.

So I found myself doing a ritual for the impossible. It was a full moon that night so I went down to a part of the beach that was fairly remote, I faced the moon and opened my arms letting the silvery calming light touch my face and open arms, the I said softly;

You have said that when You're round

Prayers are answered, chains unbound

You promise that by light of You

All one's wishes shall come true

Please take this token of my love,

As Your silver light shines from above

Please bring me what I ask of You

By darkest night and morning dew.

I thanked the moon and walked back along the beach, not yet ready to face the outside world with my stupid wish.


	2. The Encounter

Chapter 2

I thanked the moon and walked back along the beach, not yet ready to face the outside world with my stupid wish.

Halfway along the beach I stopped to watch a small boat lit up like a Christmas tree as it sailed into the path of the moon's reflection.

"Beautiful isn't it?" said someone behind me.

I jumped about 5ft in the air; I didn't here anyone coming which was a bit odd as the beach was very pebbly.

I turned my head and saw a man standing in the in shadows.

"Um… yes it is" I hoped he couldn't see me blushing in the darkness.

"Sailors believed the moon had magical powers" the voice sounded faintly amused at my embarrassment.

"Some still believe it still does" I found myself wanting to challenge this man with the strange accent.

"Out for some fresh air?" I asked the stranger as he stood beside me; still not feeling entirely comfortable with being interrupted by a man.

"Venus and Diana called me." He sounded as though he wanted to laugh.

Out of the corner of my eye I caught a glimpse of a handsome face; he looked as though he wanted to laugh.

"A powerful combination" I smiled "Not a call that you could refuse"

"No, nor that of the strega who asked for their help" he still sounded amused.

The words to a song came into my head.

"_Every now and then I get a little bit restless and I dream of something wild_"

My heart began to beat faster and louder, I could feel him behind me.

"I don't know, your name" he almost whispered

"Melanie" I breathed, everything coming together in my head- Venus - goddess of Love and of lust, and Diana-Goddess of the hunt, magical power and associated with lunar workings s well; both were Roman deities.

The song was till playing in my head, or was it him talking to me?

"_Turnaround Bright Eyes_…"

The face I saw in the moonlight was as stunningly beautiful, like an ancient Roman, but it wasn't Roman.

"I'm Damon, Damon Salvatore"

It was Florentine.

"_Every now and then I fall apart_"


	3. Realization

I couldn't say anything; I just stood there with my mouth open.

He took my hand and kissed my palm, his eyes were laughing at me.

"_Every now and then I fall apart"_

"You looked so enchanting in the moonlight Melanie. You were burning with the blue fire" He whispered softly. I blushed and looked at the ground

"_Every now and then I know you'll always be the only boy who wanted me the way that I am"_

He put his hand under my chin and lifted it up so I looked him in the eyes.

His eyes were black as the night sky, and like the night sky they contained small bright stars that took my breath away.

"_Every now and then I know there's no one in the universe as magical and wondrous as you"_

Suddenly he was kissing me, sweetness rushing through my body; no one had ever kissed me like this before.

"_And I need you now tonight"_

I put my arms round his waist,

"_And I need you more than ever"_


	4. Love in The dark

He held me tight in the circle of his arms

"_And if you only hold me tight"_

His arms tightened around me- could he hear the song that was playing in my head?

"_We'll be holding on forever"_

His lips moved down my throat, my head lolled back.

"_I really need you tonight"_

It felt so right; his hand cradled the back of my head.

"_Forever's gonna start tonight"_

I felt his teeth break the skin on my neck; I felt his joy

"_Once upon a time there was light in my life"_

I felt as though I was surrounded by a golden light

"_Now there's only love in the dark"_

I knew then, this was where I belonged

"_Nothing I can say"_

In the dark with Damon

"_A total eclipse of the heart"_


End file.
